


Beauty's Fate

by 12019716



Series: Fated [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12019716/pseuds/12019716
Summary: Daichi still wasn’t entirely certain this wasn’t a dream. The mating ceremony went back longer than anyone had recollection of and was a highly revered tradition. On the night of the ceremony the alphas would be sent out into the woods to find their mate by scent, following which they would couple and bond with their partner.A story where dreams and reality collide as two men meet their fate.A companion piece to Mated by Fate, following the trials and tribulations of Daichi and Suga's newfound relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> So it's update time! 
> 
> I feel the need to clarify a few things. Mated by fate is a story specifically following Asanoya, just as this story follows Daisuga. This is a part of a large collection of work where each couple has their own dedicated story. That's not to say that they won't appear in each other's stories because they absolutely will. So it may take time for me to get to all of the ships. 
> 
> Each story will most likely be between 3 to 5 chapters long and will be updated once weekly (hopefully). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoy Mated by Fate!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Nnngh…” Suga grunts and burrows deeper into his bedding. Whatever his dad wanted could wait until a more reasonable hour; the sun just cresting over the horizon was certainly not a reasonable hour. 

“Koushi,” his father jostles him again, “today’s the big day!”

He glares from underneath the covers, trying to get his boisterous father to go away. Whatever day it was didn’t matter, being awoken at such an hour was obscene. His father, unperturbed by the glare, just stares at him happily. They continue to gaze at each other for a few moments in silence before Suga is suddenly bolting up, his eyes wide, the groggy sleepiness disappearing as clarity settles. Today was the mating ceremony. This was the last time he would wake up in the omega district, the last time he would be awoken but his father’s noisy chirping.

Thank God. 

“I see you’ve decided to join the rest of the waking world.” Choosing to ignore his father’s smugness, he moves to get out of bed. “Now, we’ve got a lot to do,” he begins, pushing Suga around the room, hastily attempting to prepare the omega for the big day. “Your grandparents are coming for breakfast, then we need to double check your luggage- making sure it’s ready to be relocated to your mate’s den, and then of course we have to take you to the omega preparation suite…” He continues to prattle off but Suga quickly loses interest, lost in his own thoughts. 

Today, he realized, was the last of so many things. It was his last day of being an “I”; as of tomorrow he would now be part of a “we”, it was his last day of companionship with the other omegas, and it was the last day that he would be confined behind these walls. Yet, at the same time, it was the first of so many others things. It was the first time he would have his own home, the first time he get to join in celebrations as a part of the pack, and it would be the first time he would not have to sleep alone. This contradictory thinking left him feeling a sort of melancholic excitement. Today, he would be mated to an alpha. Today, he would begin the rest of his life; he couldn’t quite figure out how to process that. Luckily, for him, he didn’t have to think about it too much. Apparently, his father had it all figured out; so he allowed himself to be herded throughout the morning, allowing his parents to dictate what was left of his life with them. 

~~~

“Mother, stop.” Daichi pries the woman’s spit covered finger away from his face in disgust. 

“But dear, you have schmutz on your face…” The woman attempted to capture her son again, trying to resume her grooming. 

“Mom, I will have a mate in a few hours, and yet you are still trying to clean my face with spit. Can you please let me handle this myself?” He grumbles, grabbing a rag to wipe away the offending mark. His mother pouts dramatically but he tried to pay it no mind as he continued to arrange his appearance into what he hoped was an appealing manner. It was just a few scant hours until the ceremony, and he had felt calm enough, that is until his parents busted into his den, making all sorts of a ruckus. Of course, his mother had gone straight to inspecting his person, while his father busied himself by checking over every inch of his home to make sure it was suitable for his son’s new mate. “Oh my God, dad,” he began as he watched his father walk by with some tools, “whatever it is, it’s fine.” 

“Oh, well, the hinges on the nursery look a little weak so I figured I’d tighten them.”   
With a groan, Daichi drags a hand over his face. “Dad, for the last time, it’s a guest room.” He wasn’t even mated yet and his parents were already planning for his pups. In fact- thinking back to his last visit home- he could’ve sworn that he had seen his mother already working on a baby quilt. “Guys, we don’t even know if I’ll get a mate; please don’t turn me into a dad just yet.” 

“Oh, baby!” His mother grappled him into something resembling a hug. “I didn’t know you were so worried!”

“I wasn’t.” He mumbled, more concerned about getting out of the emotional woman’s embrace than the outcome of the ceremony.

“You will find a wonderful mate. We have no doubt.” His father called from the doorway. 

“Absolutely! Any omega would be blessed to have my sweet baby boy as their partner.”

“Oh for the love of- I’m not a baby boy! I’m a man now.” Daichi knew that being indignant wouldn’t help prove this, but all the excessive parenting was getting quite ridiculous. “I doubt Asahi is having to deal with this kind of chaos…” He mumbles. 

“Oh please, that boy is probably hiding under the bed,” his mom tuts exasperatedly. Daichi couldn’t disagree with her so he just kept quiet, silently hoping her iron grip on him would soon lessen. “Daichi, everything is fine, and everything will continue to be fine.” He nods slowly as she lets him go. “You will go out, and you will find the one most suitable for you. You will love them and so will we.”

He can’t help but smile at her. She always had a flare for the dramatic, but her intentions were (usually) good. 

“Now, there’s something we really need to talk to you about,” his parents look at him expectantly, “you don’t plan on keeping the nursery that color do you?” 

Daichi is pretty sure his neighbors can hear his aggravated sigh as he is continually assaulted by his ever doting parents. 

~~~

Suga took in the utter chaos that was the omega preparation room. There was fabric strewn all about, brushes and ribbons cluttered the floor, as parents and omegas hurriedly got ready for the fast approaching ceremony. Slowly, he navigated his way through the chaos toward a vanity, setting his things aside as he begins to undress. 

Delicately, he removes his ceremony garment from his bag, smoothing any wrinkles away as he lays it over a nearby chair. It was quite lovely, really; it was a long drapey robe, shimmering in glittering copper with a black beaded trim that edged along the hems gracefully. It wasn’t as outlandish as some, but it suited him quite well. 

“That is nice.” 

He turns and smiles at the dark haired omega. “Thanks, Akaashi.” He takes in the other man’s vibrant red robes and eagerly returns the sentiment. He turns to finish undressing, hurriedly moving to don his robes. Getting in- and he supposed out- of the robe was simple, the small clasp towards the waist being the only true closure. “How are you feeling?” 

The raven haired omega smiles slightly, “Oh, fine. Better than some I suppose,” he gestures to the small omega pouting at the window. 

“How long has Nishinoya been like that?” 

“Since he came in about half an hour ago.” 

Suga can understand. This whole thing was intimidating even if you wanted a mate, but someone like Noya- whom had no interest in mating- this was probably the closest to actual torture you could get. Still, the boy was there, which was more than Suga had anticipated. Honestly, he hadn’t expected the loud omega to show up at all. He hums thoughtfully for a moment before moving to sit in front of the mirror. 

“How are you feeling?” 

He looks at Akaashi through the mirror for a moment before digging through his bag in search for his comb. “I’m… fine.” Finding it he beings to brush through his hair carefully. “Unsure how I should be feeling really.” The other omega nods in understanding. “I’m excited in a way but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous. I just have no idea what, or who, to expect.”

“As my father says: have faith in nature. Most omegas return happy, do they not? It will surely be fine.” The other soothes calmly. 

“Of course.” Suga nods, trying to find strength in those simple words. Akaashi was right, he should have faith in nature. How many other omegas had been through the same nerves he was feeling now? They all came out of it happy enough, hadn’t they? 

That was just it though, he didn’t want happy enough, he wanted more than that. 

He wanted to love and be loved. He wanted a relationship that was... well, like his fathers’. They were matched so well, their affection for each other being the ideal Suga dreamed of. “It’s not that simple”, they had informed him, “relationships take time and effort and even we had to work at it”. Suga knew expecting perfection to walk in the door was unreasonable, but he couldn’t help but hope. He wanted everything to be absolutely magical and breathtaking. 

“You’re thinking strange things again.” The raven haired man noted with a small smile. 

“N-No! I don’t think so. I mean, it’s not strange, wanting it to be romantic.” Suga blushes slightly, trying to make it sound like it isn’t actually an unreasonable expectation. 

“Of course. I hope, for your alpha’s sake, that he... fulfills your expectations.” 

~~~

Daichi steeled himself as he walked alongside his fellow alphas. 

The sun was already sinking low into the sky, slowly disappearing behind the tree-filled horizon; painting the sky in a myriad of warm tones. They were all quiet as they walked toward the edge of the woods. 

Daichi felt hyper aware of everything; each breath he took, the crunching of twigs under his shoes, Asahi’s nervous fidgeting, Tanaka’s nearly uncontainable enthusiasm, Iwaizumi’s apprehension, every bird song, and every falling leaf, he was aware of it all so acutely that it was almost distracting enough to make him forget the imminent ceremony. 

This was it, the moment they have been waiting for. They stopped without instruction at the edge of the thick woods. In what would seem like no time at all they would be released into the night. Out there, somewhere deep within the forest, the omegas were all in place, waiting for Daichi and all the other alphas to find and claim them. He began to wonder about what kind of omega he would encounter. Just what kind of person his mate would be? The only omegas he knew were mated ones, and while they were all kind and pleasant enough, he still couldn’t be quite sure what to expect in this situation. 

He and all the other alphas lined up at the edge of the woods waiting for the signal. The evening was quickly approaching and with each moment of fading light he could feel the anticipation grow. Vaguely, he noted the conditions of others: Bokuto was fidgeting so much he was practically vibrating, Kageyama seemed to have a uncharacteristic sort of nervousness to his gaze, and Asahi, well... Asahi looked like the devil was on his heels. Though, now that he was thinking about it, Asahi was the one to watch. The man’s sense of smell was far superior to the rest of the young alphas, so he would certainly be the first to notice the change in the air.

He took a deep breath, the normally vibrant smell of the forest already clouded by the scent of excitable alphas. Daichi is distracted by his thoughts by the sound of the first horn. 

It has begun. 

~~~

The horn had startled him from his quiet observation of his surroundings. The tent was comfortable enough and it had provided him a sort of distraction from the anxiety that was building. That was, until the horn sounded and his anxiousness began anew. Concentrating, through the growing nerves, he released his scent. After a moment he began to rub at his scent gland, attempting to further the reach of his scent. 

The alpha’s would be released soon. This thought made his chest ache with stress. An alpha, his alpha, would be here soon. He knew Akasshi had been right, that he should have faith in nature; the alpha coming for him was the most compatible, but he couldn’t help but be concerned. Suga didn’t like to think that he had the capacity to be shallow, but initial attraction was important. What if he didn’t have that? What if he didn’t find the alpha appealing?

Before he could spin himself into a vortex of anxiety, a second horn sounded in the night, signaling the release of the alphas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and the other alphas are released into the night. 
> 
> A fated meeting so perfect that the angles would sing, that's all Suga wanted. Unfortunately, life doesn't always go the way we want. 
> 
> Suga had never thought himself capable of homicide, that is, until tonight. 
> 
> *Chapter Warnings: Smut, murderous intent, and sass.

He was running. 

Daichi had originally planned to take stock of the all the omegan scents before running off, but the anticipation and excitement had made him impatient. So, when the alarm had sounded he had taken off alongside many of the other alphas. 

He slowed his stride after the first few minutes of running, trying to take the time to catch a particular scent. It was overwhelming, he found, all the sorts of scents in the air. How was he supposed to single out just one? Perhaps... perhaps going perpendicular to the wind would help his concentration? It was worth a try. Immediately, he pivoted and changed direction, taking off on a new course. 

He wasn’t sure if his thoughtful change was cause, or if it was luck, but shortly after his course shifted he picked up a smell so enticing it stopped him dead in his tracks. Somehow, this once scent stuck out more than the others, drawing Daichi’s attention to it and only it. It was sweet, richly so; it was thick, warm, and welcoming. He moved toward it, his pace picking up as he heard another alpha moving through the nearby brush. He would reach it first. This scent, this omega, was his. Was he certain? Not particularly, but it was so obstinate in his nose and mind that it wouldn’t allow him to take his focus elsewhere, that alone was enough to convince him that this was nature’s way of pushing him toward his fated mate. 

He must’ve already been fairly close when he caught the scent because it was only a matter of a few short minutes before a coupling tent came into view. 

~~~  
Suga jolted at the sound of snapping twigs near his tent. Within moments he could hear the steady pounding of feet against earth, the increasing scent of alpha seeping into the tent as an alpha drew near. He waited with held breath as the alpha approached, releasing it only when the resounding run passed by.

Apparently that alpha had another scent in mind, as he heard him continue on towards another target. It was relieving in a way, that the alphas didn’t just go by who was closest or easiest to reach, but instead be lead by what appealed to them. So caught up in his momentary relief he hadn’t notice another grow close, not until a bush- just feet away from his tent- rustled heavily as someone pushed through. His heart leapt into his throat and his stomach dropped as he heard the approaching alpha slow as he neared the tent. The alpha stilled outside of the tent for a moment giving suga time to take in his scent. This alpha, who smelled of the earth itself, this was his alpha, or would be if he would just come through the door. As it turned out he did not have to wait long for the alpha to enter. 

He sat completely still, barely even breathing, as the tent door was pushed open and the alpha made his way in. The alpha wasn’t even entirely in before he brought his gaze to meet Suga’s. A sense of relief filled the omega as he took in the handsome vision that was the other man. The alpha was broad but trim, his tan skin complimenting his dark hair and warm eyes. Warm eyes that now widened, taking in Suga’s appearance similarly. There’s a quiet moment where they both just simply regard each other. Suga feels the urge to break the silence but any attempt is interrupted as the alpha hastily backs out of the tent. 

“Heh?” The confused noise leaves him as he finds himself alone. 

What the hell was that?! 

Did the alpha just take a look at him and leave?!

He couldn’t… it was... Suga had a hard time trying to wrap his mind around what happened. Humiliation quickly replacing confusion as the situation sunk in. The alpha had rejected him. Rejected him so completely and rudely that Suga was torn between crying or homicide. 

Before he can decide on a proper reaction the door of the tent opens, the same alpha entering once again. 

“Um, I’m sorry,” The man begins in a deep voice, “I don’t mean to be rude but…” 

Well, since the alpha had the audacity to return, murder it is. 

Before Suga can act on his rage the alpha continues, “am I… am I dreaming?” 

“What?” Suga manages to choke out. Nothing about any of this made sense.

“I just… I don’t recall falling asleep, so… I’m a bit… confused?”

“What makes you think you’re asleep?!” The pain Suga was about to inflict certainly would prove to the man that he was indeed awake. 

The man looks at him for a moment, a confused sincerity displayed on his face. “It’s just… there’s no way such beauty can exist outside of a dream.” 

Suga went from angry and confused to delightfully overwhelmed in an instant. 

How could he be so thoroughly insulted and so thoroughly complemented at the same time? He could feel his face grow warm as the alpha continued to look at him in disbelieving adoration. It was cheesy and corny, and he would possibly laugh if they raven haired man hadn’t been so absolutely serious. There was no possible way that the complement had been premeditated, not with the genuine confusion the other man had displayed, which just made the unintentional compliment all the more flattering. 

Despite being previously enraged, he feels his heart rate rapidly increase. 

Damnit. He had lost control of the situation so quickly that it was frustrating. He couldn’t allow this man to throw him this much without returning the favor. With a deep breath he gathers his wits, intent on portraying himself in a more… appealing way. 

A slight shift of his legs causes the shimmering copper robes fall open, revealing his long, pale leg to the alpha’s gaze. With a slight smirk he addresses the other man, “perhaps, you should see if it feels like a dream?” He can’t help but chuckle victoriously as the alpha’s face instantly flushes. 

Hesitantly, the alpha slides further into the tent, his hand reaching to touch the newly revealed flesh. Suga nearly shivers as a cold, calloused hand softly touches the top of his foot. The alpha audibly sighs, his hand sliding up to trace along the soft skin of his calf.

“Still unsure of reality?” Suga asks, surprising himself at the airy, almost breathless, tone in his voice. 

The raven haired man looks down at the hand resting on the omega’s leg, his thumb slightly caressing circles against his skin. After a moment of consideration the alpha looks up at him, smiling in a way that is so disarmingly delighted that it causes Suga’s pulse to spike once again. 

“I’ve never been so happy to be so very wrong.” The alpha smiles brightly, as he stares at Suga in a way that is so adoring that Suga finds himself unable to not return it. 

This alpha was beyond anything he expected, but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind, not when the man was looking at Suga like he was heaven on earth. “I can’t decide if you are enchanting or just an idiot.” Suga laughs amusedly. 

“Is it too much to ask for you to accept that it’s probably both?” The alpha continues to grin, not deterred in the slightest at the potential insult in Suga’s words. 

He can feel warmth spread through his chest as the man shares in his good humor. “Oh, a multi-tasker, how very practical.” Suga coos cheekily. 

“What can I say? I’m a man of many talents?” A smirk spreads across the alpha’s handsomely chiseled face. 

“Prove it.”

Suga finds himself being pulled into a deep kiss, which he more than happily returns. 

~~~

He still wasn’t entirely certain this wasn’t a dream. 

Even as the gorgeous omega presses further into the kiss, he has his doubts. Beauty, wit, and grace? The probability of this being reality wasn’t high, but as his mother always said: the first way to end a miracle is to question why it is; he most certainly did not want to end this. 

He can feel the ashen haired omega hum contentedly as he moves to run a hand through hair that is as soft as it look. Daichi pulls away only when the need to breathe demands it of him. 

The omega rests his forehead against his, warm breath dusting against his cheeks as the man pants ever so slightly. Once Daichi’s lungs cease their protest he pulls the omega against him once again, delving his tongue into the sweet mouth as he kisses him deeply. 

This had not been his intention. The alpha had meant to be charming and polite, not inadvertently rude and instantly horny. In his defense, Daichi hadn’t anticipated finding an omega of this caliber. He had been shocked when he took in the long, lithe frame, the gentle brown eyes, the soft grey hair, and the devastatingly enchanting beauty mark. Could he be blamed for questioning the reality of such perfection? No, he contested he could not. So okay, he had been rude, but somehow (praise the lord) he had made amends for the initial rudeness. Obviously, the omega was not so angry as to turn him away. In fact, the other man didn’t even seem displeased, if the almost purr like noise he was making was something to go by. 

Still, he couldn’t help but want to try and right the increasingly heated situation. With an iron like fortitude he forced himself to pull away, wanting to begin anew with the charismatic man beside him. The omega, seemingly has other plans as he lays back, pulling the conflicted Daichi on top of him. This wasn’t going in the proper direction he had hoped it would, but as he felt the omega begin to nuzzle his scent gland he decided that etiquette could be damned. 

The omega hummed contentedly as the prodded scent gland released the alpha’s scent, filling every inch of the makeshift room. Just touching the omega before had began to awaken his desire, but this gentle, yet intimate gesture ensured his interest. Hesitantly, his slides his hand along the pale column of the omega’s neck, his thumb softly grazing the grey haired man’s own scent gland. The omega’s hum turns into a slight whine as he shivers from the new contact. Encouraged by the reaction, Daichi strokes the sensitive area more firmly, eliciting another whine from the pale man below. 

He pulls away from the omega’s nuzzling to bring his own face to the other man’s neck. Nosing gently at the scent gland for a moment before giving into the temptation to give it a hesitant lick. A moan escapes the omega, his hands flying to fist Daichi’s tunic. He continues to lap at the sensitive skin, growing bolder with every reaction. It’s not long before he finds himself alternating between nibbling, sucking, and lapping at the susceptible flesh until the omega is squirming beneath him, moaning and whimpering all the while. 

“Alpha…” 

The breathy call is enough to separate him from his course for a moment to glance at the other man. Warm brown eyes, turned almost molten, gaze at him through an increasing haziness. Daichi swallows audibly as he takes in the omega’s flushed features and quivering lips. Before he can begin to decide on the best- or any- course of action his body is already diving forward, kissing the ashen haired omega deeply once again.

Daichi finds himself unable to control a deep groan as the omega returns the kiss just as fiercely, tongues sliding against one another, tasting each other thoroughly. Nothing he has ever experienced can come close to this. It’s uncontrollable and desperate but it’s satiating an itch to a scratch that he never knew he had so well that any concern about finesse doesn’t seem matter in the slightest. 

“Alpha,” the omega breaks the kiss, gasping for air, “more, touch me more.”

The demand doesn’t even phase him as such seeing as he is already eager to comply. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realizes that denying this beautiful omega anything will probably be something he will never be capable of for the rest of his life. 

He sits up, gazing down at the sprawled beauty below. His hands following every pass of his gaze, stroking softly at flushed cheeks then down towards narrow shoulders and still further down silk covered arms. He caresses his way down to narrow wrists, pausing to give attention to every long graceful finger before sweeping up firm arms once again. Daichi continues to lavish attention over the robed omega. He’s not hasty or desperate in his movements, wanting to familiarize himself with his soon to be mate. Though, as he continues his gentle movements, he realizes that his exploration is perhaps even more than familiarization, it’s worship. 

The omega seems to not mind his slow appraisal, however, if his deepening breaths and moans are anything to go by. 

His affectionate petting pauses for a moment as his hands settle at the closures of the omega’s robes. All hesitation is interrupted as a pale hand touches his, squeezing momentarily, before it strokes at the cuff of his tunic, fingers delving underneath to graze against heated skin. Deftly, he releases the clasp, pushing the shimmering fabric away to reveal pale, supple flesh. So entranced is he by the exposed body before him, that he doesn’t realize that the omega has even moved, let alone pulled his tunic over his head. It isn’t until he hears a pleased moan followed by fingernails scratching across his chest that he is broken from his debilitating awe. 

The omega is gazing intently at his broad chest, groping at the firm muscles and taut tan skin spanning it. A wave of arousal hits him as he realizes that he is not the only one appeased by his partner’s appearance. He allows the omega to continue his fondling, as he takes the opportunity to take in the omega’s own arousal. Of course, he had known the omega wasn’t displeased with the affection lavished upon him, but seeing him flushed, hard, and steadily dripping against his stomach, makes his pride- and erection- swell at the thought of having been the cause. Confidently, he slides his hands across narrow hips before resting above the omega’s crotch, palming the harden flesh firmly. 

The omega’s caresses cease as Daichi begins to stroke him intimately. Spurred by a loud moan, he encircles the omega’s rigid length, tugging at him with warm, tight movements. He is permitted such contact for what feels like only a few moments before the omega pauses his jerking hand with his own. “Alpha, I’ll come if you continue.” 

Daichi can feel the growl rumble throughout his chest, up his throat, before it finally tumbles out behind his clenched teeth. The omega was going to make normal thought process challenging even on the best of days. “Then come.” 

The omega shudders and moans at the raspy and strained reply. Daichi begins his attention on the flesh in his hand once again, causing the grey haired man’s cries to intensify. “Please,” the omega chokes, “not like this.” Daichi pauses, arousal drumming so loud in his ears that he can hardly process the plea. “Alpha, I want to be with you when I come…” 

Perhaps it’s the intensity of his excitement but the statement doesn’t quite compute properly. “I am… with you?” 

“No, I mean,” the omega flushes, “inside.” 

Inside. That was a word that he never thought would cause him to lose it but in this moment it did just that. One of his hands lashes out, grasping the omega by the back of the neck and pulling him into a rough kiss that is all tongue, teeth, and growls. While his mouth all but devours the omega, the hand on the tumid flesh falls away, sliding down to circle the omega’s wet entrance. He can feel- more than hear- the omega cry into his mouth as he sinks a digit into the tight wet heat. 

Oh, God. 

Daichi had always been praised by his maturity and ability to keep cool in any situation, but here, in this moment, Daichi was absolutely certain he was neither of those things. In theory he knew how an omega’s body worked, how preparation and mating worked, but reality was far more overwhelming and enticing than he could have possibly imagined. He wanted to bury himself in the wet heat surrounding his finger. Hastily, perhaps too much so, he adds another finger, wanting to replace them with his cock as soon as possible. The omega’s back arches and knees spread as Daichi continues to push his fingers deeply into the welcoming heat. 

“Alpha~” The grey haired omega’s hands clench at the fabric beneath him. 

“You’re so...” 

Daichi wanted him so bad. He wanted to be inside, painting the omega with his seed. Bonding him. Wrecking him. He wanted to convey all of the feelings swarming inside him. How devastatingly enraptured he was. How ridiculously attracted he was to the omega. How absolutely smitten he was becoming. “You’re so damn beautiful. I’m losing my mind.” He growls out, ashamed that his normal articulation is only worth so much in the heat of the moment. 

The sweet, yet desperate words, coupled with Daichi’s fingers grazing past the bundle of nerves deep within him, is enough to have his back arching sharply while a loud whine tumble from the omega’s lips. “Oh, alpha, please.” His hands grasp at Daichi’s arms, nails sinking into hot flesh. “I need you. Mate me alpha.” 

Daichi wretches his fingers out of the dripping heat, scrambling hastily to remove his trousers, all the while unable to look away from his heaving mate. 

His mate.

His omega. 

Finally freeing himself of pants, he moves to brace himself over the panting male. His teeth grazing ever so slightly against the omega’s scent gland before he finds himself growling into the other’s ear. 

“Present for me.” 

He’s nearly thrown off as the omega scrambles to turn himself over, whimpering loudly. Daichi backs off slightly to give the other room to adjust, watching with dark intent eyes as the omega braces himself on his knees, pressing his chest and face firmly into the soft bedding and fur below. He can’t help but stare for a moment, observing the flushed, pale flesh bared to him. His eyes unconsciously following a drop of slick that trails down pale thighs. Another whimper breaks him from his astonishment and he swiftly moves to press himself against the leaking opening. The alpha can’t help but groan at the feeling of the hot slick smearing along the length of his cock as he rubs against the omega’s pert back side. 

Not wanting to be separated any longer, he quickly lines himself up and presses into the tight, awaiting heat. He can feel his eyes roll back and a low moan escape him as he is swallowed by quivering tightness. 

He can’t think, can’t consider, can’t even recall anything anymore. All he can do is feel. 

He pulls back slightly, moaning softly at the pulling squeeze against his flesh, before plunging forward again, his hard cock pressing deeper than before. Vaguely, he can hear the omega mewling beneath him.He thrusts again, his hips meeting the round flesh of the omega’s ass in a wet slap. Again he thrusts, his hips finding building a rhythm, alternating between deliciously tedious pulls and fast hard plunges. For a moment his movement falters as a knee slips, sending him crashing forward at a slightly altered angle. The change of thrust is apparently acceptable as the omega practically sobs at the sudden friction against his pleasure center. Daichi adjusts for the change and picks up his pace, rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves with every deep, prodding thrust. 

Subconsciously, he recognizes the constant growls and groans coming out of him, but can’t manage to recognize it as something potentially embarrassing, not with the giving, squeezing, tantalizing, sopping heat around him. Daichi feels his breath hitch for a moment as the beginnings of his knot rub against the rim of the omega’s hole. The little stimulation alone is enough to fill his knot at a rapid rate. With every thrust and withdrawal he can feel it push and tug at the tight rim, his mind reeling at every little pull and catch against the rising flesh. Instinctively, his eyes latch onto the exposed juncture of the omega’s shoulder and neck, unconsciously searching out the perfect bonding spot. He licks his suddenly dry mouth at the thought of biting, his thrusts coming quicker and uncoordinated. 

Leaning to press against the bonding location, he growls against the damp skin. “You are mine.” 

“Alpha!” The omega cries, whimpering strained words in response. “Yes, yours. Please knot, alpha. Knot your omega.” 

Daichi growls into the pale shoulder, nipping slightly at the hot skin. His knot slowing the pace of his thrust, causing a tight drag against the rim. A few more firm thrusts is all it takes for his knot to finish swelling. 

A low snarling growl is all the warning the omega gets before Daichi sinks his teeth into the giving juncture of his neck. His knot firmly catching, causing his orgasm to hit him hard. Growling lowly into the abused flesh of the omega’s neck as he pumps him full of his seed. 

Instinct satiated, Daichi notices the severity of the quivering and whimpering beneath him, his omega in the throes of climax as well. Gently, he caresses the pale back before him, soothing both into a calm after glow. After a few minutes, when all the panting has evened out and the overwhelming pleasure has all but ebbed way, Daichi carefully adjusts them to lie on their sides. While adjusting he is attentive to not cause his knot to pull to roughly against their connection. Once comfortable, Daichi continues his soft touches, his omega humming is response pleasantly. 

The tranquility of the moment his broken as Daichi opens his mouth to speak. “Sawamura Daichi, pleasure to meet you.”

There is silence for a while. Daichi growing concerned as the silent omega begins to shake. 

No longer able to restrain himself, the omega begins to giggle uncontrollably. “Su-Sugawara Koushi… hah... the pleasure is all…pfft... mine.” 

Daichi laughs against the warm back unable to restrain the chuckles escaping him. “Well, I wouldn’t say the pleasure was all yours.” His comment only furthers their laughter as they guffaw like idiots, but oh so absolutely contented to be so.


End file.
